User blog:Clessasaur/6.0.2 Live! Wikia Updates and Event (Confirmed) Oh MY!
Wiki Updates Before we get to the notes I'd just like to point everybody to a couple new things going on with the wiki. 1. It is a little later than I expected, but Evo Trees are now in on the monster pages. Let us know if any are missing or wrong! 2. To coincide with the release of Awakening Skills we've change the poll on the monster pages! It now asks you to rate how you feel about said monster's awoken skills! Note: Some of the polls may be broken or wrong still as the bot is still running. Patch Notes This update introduces the new Awoken Skill System and a small handful of UI changes. 1. New Awoken Skill System is officially implemented Certain Monsters can now unlock new and helpful abilities. → See here for details on the Awoken Skill System: http://tinyurl.com/n6sypt8 → List of Awoken Skills: Here → List of Monsters with Awoken Skills: Here 2. Max Monster Box limit increased from 600 to 700. 3. Added additional sorting options for Monster Box. Sub-Attribute, Sub-Type, and Awoken have been added to the Sorting Function. 4. Sorting functionality has been added to the Monster Book. 5. "Select at once" has been added to the Edit Team window. When using this feature, the first Monster you select becomes the Leader Monster. If you tap Selection it will cancel the process. ※If you have not chosen a Leader, you will not be able to cancel the process. 6. New features have been added to the Info Menu. The ability to adjust Message/Friend Invite blocking preference has been added to the User settings menu. When Reject is selected, Friend Requests and Mail can each be disabled. 7. You can now directly tap the scroll bar to move the Monster Box and Monster Book windows. 8. Minor bug fixes/text adjustments. Android only 9. The user interface update applied to iOS Ver 5.4 will now be applied to the Android OS. 10. P&D Now supports Game Play Service. With this update, players can enjoy Google+ achievements and leaderboards. *At the moment, the leaderboard only tracks Endless Corridor progression. *To utilize these features, you must log in to a Google account that has a Google+ profile registered. Undocumented Changes There isn't much here this time around. *No Ultimate Evo's for Mystic Knights and Bastet *No JP2.0 Gods *Added all the Mystic Dragons and their Dungeon Mons *Fixed Capitalization error on the Snow Globe Dragons *TAMADRA Dungeon (Probably in the upcoming event) *Added Light and Wood Mystic Dragon Dungeons Event 10/10 *Harvest Festival Event* Duration: 10/10 (Thu), midnight - 10/16 (Wed), 11:59 PM (PDT) The great and mighty armored goddess Athena will finally descend, so it's time to reap the benefits of our fantastic new P&D Harvest Festival event. ■① Daily Log-in Bonuses 1 Free Magic Stone 4:00 AM - 10/17 3:59 AM ※Magic Stone will be distributed as late as 3:59 AM (PDT) the following day. ■② TAMADRA Discovered! Duration: 10/10 (Thu), midnight - 10/16 (Wed), 11:59 PM (PDT) The adorable TAMADRA has been discovered! Everyone gets one shot at this limited Dungeon. ■③ Special Event Dungeon Schedule: 10/10 - 10/12 Tower of Jewel 10/10 - Hera-Is Descended! 10/13 - The Goddess Descended! 10/14 - Athena Descended! 10/15 - Hera Descended! 10/16 - Dark Night Sword ■④ Awesome Daily Bonuses 2x King appearance rates for the Metal/Gold and Jewel Dragons will also have a special visits from the Pengdra Village and Super King Dragons - (including an invasion from one of the Jeweled Super Kings) 2x Drops for special daily Dungeons 1.5x Coins for the Weekend Tricolor Dungeon 2x Skill Up rate Rare Evo Materials at the Pal Egg Machine info coming soon! Category:Blog posts